Rememberance
by lilmizflashythang
Summary: Tsume and the others reach his old home along with some old faces
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Tsume Bonez does to bad. 

Tsume was walking through the oddly familiar forest. The others were walking up ahead with Cheza. Passing a cliff, Tsume suddenly recognize the place. 'This was home, before Arianna...' He shook his head, this wasn't the time to be remembering her. Especially if his old pack was still around. Up ahead Hige stole a glance back. "Hey guys, I wonder what's wrong with Tsume." "Yeah he sure looks sad about something." Toboe was naturally worried about the lone wolf. "It's his pro..huh?" Kiba turned at a vicious growl. 

Tsume froze at that sound. It brought back memories of his father, Arianna, and his exile that his father did not authorize. Turning slightly, he saw a large grey wolf with a tan undercoat just about ready to rip his throat out. Tsume glance back at the others finally noticing that Kiba was growling back at the older wolf. 

Mace was furious. He had convinced Jace to let him go hunting alone, which was hard considering that he was told that Tsume had ran off and was dead. But he had to run into the little asshole that had caused Ariannna's death. "Kiba stay out of this." Growled out Tsume. "You plan on killing another pup, Tsume?" Mace enjoyed the flash of pain that went through Tsume's eyes. "I didn't kill Arianna!" Mace's eyes flashed with anger and he jumped at the younger wolf. 

Jace was moping plain and simple. His pup, Tsume, had been missing for three years. Mace had claimed that he was dead, however Mace didn't smell as if he had came across Tsume's body. Suddenly a familiar scent crossed with four different ones and blood passed in front of his nose. Tsume! It was Tsume. Jace took off towards the scent hoping that he wasn't to late. 

Kiba was in front of Cheza trying to protect her from the crazed wolf's attack. Toboe was trying to be brave, and Hige was already down for the count. Tsume was getting back to his feet, when Mace had noticed Toboe again. He decided to hurt the wolf the way he was hurt. Tsume stared in horror, knowing that there was no way any of them could get to Toboe in order to save him. In the next second, Mace was rolled off his feet. 

Kiba, Toboe, and Cheza all watched as a black wolf stood there with a snarl. "I told you that Tsume was not to blame for that accident. If you need to blame anyone blame yourself." Jace then turned his eyes to the sight he had thought that he would never see again. Tsume cringed and met his father's eyes right before he passed out from the wound to his side. 


	2. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsume or any other characters from Wolf's Rain, Bonez does.

Tsume woke up very slowly, he did not open his eyes however. He thought back carefully. Surely he had to be mistaken, there was no way that his father had just showed up to save his ass again. He was just about to go back to sleep when Hige started laughing.

Toboe looked around nervously. Tsume would probably be a lot braver than he was, but he was out cold and Toboe only knew a few wolves there. He really hoped that he would wake up soon. "It's a little scary here Hige." He whispered. "Your scared of a little cave pup?" Hige teased ungently.

Toboe looked literally like a pup that had been kicked to much. Hige was about to say something else when they heard a weakened but ferocious growl. Tsume looked like he had run through a meat grinder.

"Where are we?" was all Tsume asked, after looking around for a minute. "The black wolf brought us here. He seemed a little shocked to see you though." Kiba stated dryly. "Black wolf?" Tsume questioned nervously. "He wouldn't happen to mention anything about a missing pup, right?"

"What's wrong Tsume? Don't like strange wolves worrying about you, or confusing you for some one else?" Tsume started to stand up and attack Hige. He was tired of those stupid comments of his. "Shut up Hige." He growled out. Before anyone could say anything else a young female wolf tore through the cave, and hid beside Tsume.

"They won't find me here." Some reason no one wanted to disturb anyone in here. She didn't know nor care why, she just thought that she was safe. That is until she looked to her right. "Um Hi there." She said cheerfully. Tsume gave her his patented cold-as-ice glare. "Who. Are. You?" He asked slowly. She growled under her breathe and gave him a haughty look. "I am the youngest daughter of Jace and Aidelina. Who are you?"

"I don't have to answer you pup." He stated coldly. "After all you didn't even give me your name, why should I give you mine?" The female wolf had the grace to look ashamed of herself. "Heheheh. Sorry about that. My name is Rowena." She stated with an embarassed giggle. "Now will you tell me yours?" She whined.

Tsume just looked over at her. He was tired and sore. He laid his head back down. She had confirmed his suspisions. He was back home and that meant his past would be dragged up. He wasn't sure if he liked that idea.

Rowena didn't like the fact that the grey wolf was ignoring her. "Hey! Didn't you hear me!" She screamed, forgetting, in her fustration, that she was to be hiding from her parents. She was rewarded by the grey wolf just roll over to his side and huffed.

Tsume smiled. It was really too easy to pick on his little sister. If what she said was true, however, then he would have to explain his past to his new pack. That would not be an easy task, nor one that he looked forward to. Before he could think any more along those lines, an older female wolf stalked in the cave completely dashing his hopes of not going into his past.

"So your finally awake, hmm Tsume. Rowena, I'll need to have a word with you later." The older wolf stated.


End file.
